


Jesus x Trump (tresus)

by tigerqueenv



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gay, God - Freeform, Homosexual, M/M, mlm, verygay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerqueenv/pseuds/tigerqueenv
Summary: pretty gay ✨✨
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Donald Trump, jesus/donald trump
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies,  
> i don't care how you got here but welcome to the club. this is a nice little catholic school girl story for all those tresus shippers. it's many good.
> 
> please read dont ask questions and no we're not drunk.
> 
> teehee this is co-written without editing. fresh ideas on the spot. no plot no reasoning just 👅👅👅👅👅

"hey smexy you lookin' fineeee," said cutie trump to heavenly jesus our saviour. he sway hips and mating call.

"hey bby bby," whispered jesus into baby trump ear. trump shiver not because cold but happy happy.

they both slow tango and diP into swing dance dance. somebody come get her she dancin like a stripper. even the music was dancing.

"hey that's gay," conservative christian 628162671 said. jesus did hair flip in slow mo because he is powerful. he walked over to karen sway hips shakira shakira.

priest exits bathroom and stares at the commotion in the ocean. he look confuse wow they can really dance. wow you can really dance. she went fun fun fun he went fun fun fun. they said we both been dancing all this time what a coincidance. it was lively scene interesting aesthetics. 

"bby come git it," jesus tried to seduce grumpy trumpy to him and they got ready to fight the phobes.

karen glared at them, she no want happy she want heavenly. but the beautiful jesus our heavenly saviour rise above all. she is just a karen. karen's are bottom of food chain. 

part 2 coming soon


	2. phat ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will karen defeat jesus or will jesus use gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my tresus fans and remember to slay the alphabet 💅🏳️🌈

“these beads match yo pretty lil eyez bby” grumpy trumpy said to holy jesus. he stroked mr jesus’s heaven beard with passionate love and put in sparkly beadies. he looking fine and colours equals gay rights.

thotty jesus made growl and passionate back to trumpy lumpy. he reach out massive hand and touch orange face stroking like baby butt. 

BOOM said the air. trumpy purr and hide behind strong sexy boy jesus because he mighty and strong. jesus beard sparkled with gay and scared the wind away. 

“pole is here” wild karen said. she pop out of no where and was dressed like stripper patrick but not patrick star. she look angry like angry bird but that offensive to angry bird.

“you too gay and now i wanna fight you” she screeched like dino dino almost like them dino shaped pasta things energy. she strut over to jesus challenging the gay energy but beard too powerful she had to move away. lumpy trumpy still crying but only in whistle time to make arianna proud. 

“i am popping off” jesus waved his massive hands and summoned two pole ready for strip strip. but not strip strip because he holy and heavenly but rainbow strip strip because he like those rainbow sour strip lollies. wiggle wiggle like a worm he walk with style to pole with grumpy trumpy behind his phat ass. 

boom boom boom they dance to the music, karen has no rhythm. she dance like spaghetti but not wiggle spaghetti because she sweet home alabama hetero. jesus the christ is shakira homo, best of best with hip movements like heavenly hula hoopy.

“shake shake dat phat ass” trumpy whistle like ariana to the a r. no one can beat sweety pie bby jesus he too sexy. 

karen is no match for this gay energy, she needs some better music taste.

with one last beard flip with gay power jesus wins holy strip strip and passionate with trumpy trumpy again. no one can defeat gay.


End file.
